


DK光/于里昂热

by PsychoCrazy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bottom Urianger Augurelt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 很久之前的客单，感谢老板约稿。内有双性、产乳、阴道性交，雷的请不要点开。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	DK光/于里昂热

光之战士没想过自己还会回到这个地方——雷克兰德的阴沉乡，上一次他与伙伴们站在这里，还是去往黑风海和爱梅特赛尔克一战的时候，如今这里看起来除了更加静谧祥和之外，同从前似乎也没什么变化。

他在波浪岛驻足，在身旁熟悉的聊天声中陷入回忆。阿莉塞似乎正在与阿尔菲诺争论究竟是游泳更快还是划船更快，琳则不知所措地站在一边，努力思考自己要怎么说话才显得她没有偏向任何一边，桑克瑞德交叉双臂，虽然他从来都不好意思承认自己对这个红发女孩的关切之情，但他那略带着笑意和宠爱的眼神无时无刻不在暴露他的心思。而这些都没能抓取到光之战士的注意力，还是在于里昂热开口时，他才被拉回了思绪。

“既然我们要去贤岛，机会难得，我就为你们施展一下我独创的‘水上行走术’吧。”于里昂热在说这句话时，语气中充满了骄傲的情绪。光之战士才刚刚从回忆中脱离出来，听到这样的话，便不由得再次回想起上一次他们从这水中游上来，半天也不见于里昂热的人影，最终不知是谁首先发现，一道又瘦又长的人影从遥远的十米开外缓慢地漂向岸边，竟是这个“技艺高超的魔法师”不通水性。他忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，然后立即用手捏住自己的脸，强迫自己恢复成面无表情的模样，不过这番发言倒是非常及时地结束了双胞胎兄妹的争论，所有人都期待地看向这个精灵族男人，等待着他大展身手。

最终结果如何，想来也不必要再过多赘述，因为这个结果完全在大家的意料之内，只有单纯善良的琳还为他保留惊喜感，惊喜过后又在他落入水中时大惊失色。桑克瑞德无奈地想要跳入水中将他拉上来，却被光之战士拦下了：“我来吧，我游得快一些。”

他将背上的大剑卸下来，用一种相当标准的入水姿势跳进了湖中。于里昂热就沉在湖底的一块石头上，黑色的长袍由于他落水时的角度而整个掀了起来，露出白色的底裤和两条光滑的长腿。“这可真是太狼狈了。”光之战士想道，然后贴心地帮他把长袍的下摆整理好，于里昂热的双臂摆动了一下，下意识地去拥抱住男人的肩膀。两人迅速地浮到了水面上，几个脑袋立即担忧地凑上来，看到于里昂热没有溺水休克之后便放心地散开了。

“抱歉，我没有料想到……”兴许是想到方才在湖底时被光之战士看到了不雅的一面，这个文静又内敛的拂晓贤人此时忍不住红了脸。他将后背靠在岸边，颇为不好意思地用手遮挡着自己的面颊，却忽视了身上轻薄的衣衫，正由于沾了水而紧紧贴合在皮肤上，不论是他微微隆起的胸脯还是受到冷水刺激而翘起的乳头，反而在光之战士的角度被看得一清二楚。

虽说这也并不是光之战士第一次窥探到他身体的秘密。

最早在伊尔美格的笃学者庄园时，那是光之战士来到第一世界之后与于里昂热的初次见面。他怎么也不会想到，这个在原初世界里总是将自己包裹得严严实实，连眼睛都要被护目镜遮住的古板学者，也会如此精心地打扮一番，在身上戴满金色的坠饰，还要满心期待地问他：“你觉得我这身如何？”光之战士哑然，并非他无法作答，而只是被惊艳得一时说不出话来。

“还不错。”最终他给出了这样矜持的回答，事实上是不方便大加赞扬罢了。若是他表现得激动万分，那岂不是向自己的同伴暴露了他不轨的企图，他永远也不会承认有那么一瞬间，他将目光停留在了于里昂热腋下的位置，看到他裸露的胸部侧方有着不同寻常的弧度，如同刚发育的少女一般娇小而隐秘。于是他的心思便飘向了别处去，就连于里昂热被金属制的星星所点缀的细腰也叫人浮想联翩。

既然是朋友，还是保持朋友应有的距离比较好。光之战士克制地想道，努力将那种不正当的冲动甩出了脑海。

但是天意若要“撮合”他俩，那他是躲也躲不开的，他有心与于里昂热保持距离，却架不住对方主动送上门来。虽说深夜十二点还赖在别人家里不走是他的问题，不过他也完完全全是出于正当的理由，毕竟总要有人来完成枯燥乏味的查阅工作。他听到有人急匆匆地推开了大门，还插上了门栓，于是光之战士从书堆里抬起头，一句“发生什么事”还没问出口，就不小心看到于里昂热将上身的衣物脱下来，既痛苦又有些难为情地用手握住自己的胸部，而那一对绝不会长在男人身上的，小巧的、挺翘的乳房就同他之前所想象的一模一样。

猜测是于里昂热没有察觉到他还留在这里，但如果不发出些什么声响，一直躲在书堆后面偷窥，最终被发现了的话，恐怕会造成难以解释的误会，于是光之战士犹犹豫豫地开口：“呃……于里昂热？你还好吗。”

然后他清楚地听见于里昂热发出了一声惊慌的抽气声，两条胳膊立即收拢起来，想要去遮挡住自己的胸口。正当两人尴尬地对视之时，有乳白色的液体从于里昂热的手掌下面渗出来，滴到他黑色的衣衫上，留下一小块极为明显的痕迹。光之战士忽的站了起来，在一时冲动过后，他意识到这样的举动十分唐突，但既然站起来又岂有再坐下的道理，只听他义正辞严地说了一句：“我来帮你。”拯救了原初世界的大英雄，充分发扬了乐于助人的好品质，终于将他无处安放的热情投入在自己同伴身上。

于里昂热完全僵住了，他不知道该如何向好友解释这件事。虽然他在伊尔美格已小有名望，但个别贪玩的仙子族只要得了空，还是会对他施展恶作剧魔法，只是他不知道这种如孩童般天真无邪的小生物竟也会和他开如此下流的玩笑，好像要将他身体的秘密迫不及待地昭告天下一样。他先是感到胸部胀痛，然后低头看去，自己的衣襟不知道什么时候已经被打湿了一大片，他立刻意识到那仍在不停涌出的液体是什么，便一路逃回了笃学者庄园，却不料想还有个光之战士躲在暗处，此时正用一种极其暧昧的手法揉捏他的乳房，不像是来帮他挤奶的，倒是充满了性意味，叫他身体发软，几乎要呻吟出声。

“好了，停下来……”他尽量想让自己的声音充满威严，可是平日里儒雅惯了，他不懂怎么才能拿得出气势来，因此听上去反而更像是在欲迎还拒。

被性欲冲昏头脑的光之战士自然不会把这样的拒绝多当回事，而且于里昂热身体上所表现出来的抗拒也很微弱，似乎在他的爱抚下逐渐得趣。对方的反馈变作了一种正向激励，他的行为便愈发大胆起来，甚至无意识地去把自己勃起的胯下贴在于里昂热的臀部上，后者所有的注意力都集中在自己被蹂躏的胸脯上，无暇顾及身后的人又做了什么额外的动作，好在光之战士似乎对他如女人般柔软的乳房情有独钟，并不打算深入探索他身体的奥秘。他不知自己是否该觉得庆幸——长袍宽松的下摆能够遮住他两腿间的一切异样，不论是他格外精神的男性器官，还是藏在会阴处、已经盛满了淫水的女性器官，但他仍然为自己的身体所作出的反应而感到羞臊不已。

他是怎么肯在光之战士面前跪下来的，他全然不记得了，又或是不好意思承认，只安慰自己又是仙子族的魔法作祟。于是他赤裸着上身，精灵族高挑的身材在半跪时恰好能正对着人族男性的髋骨，这倒是为对方行了个方便。他既没有抗拒却也十分被动地被光之战士按着肩膀，一根滚烫的阴茎挨在他的胸口上，龟头和乳头蹭在一起，将奶水涂抹得到处都是。于里昂热闭紧了双眼，还要偏过头去，两条纤细的眉毛为难地拧在一起，他两只手抓着男人的上衣，前倾着身体任由对方玩弄他，然后他感觉到一双汗湿的手掌从两侧拢起了他的胸部，竟是生生将他小巧的乳房挤出一道沟壑，阴茎被夹在其中上下摩擦。

他猛地睁开了眼，脸上在一瞬间露出了如同受到侵犯般难以置信的表情，却未能从光之战士这双能够轻松挥动大剑的手里挣脱开。于是他半推半就地做完了全程，虽然只是被对方单方面地使用着，自己没有从中获得任何直接的快感，但在奶水被挤出之后，胸部的胀痛确实有所缓解，而且他在精神上获得了一定程度的满足，下身也湿得一塌糊涂，所以不能够说他是完全受迫的，不过是他的廉耻心不允许他承认罢了。

男人的阴茎愈发迅猛地顶上来，龟头几乎要蹭到他的嘴里去，然后光之战士结束了对他的胸部的使用，精液一股一股地浇在他的脸上、头发上，弄湿了他下巴两侧的胡须，玷污了他面颊上紫色的贤人标记，甚至有一些沾在了睫毛上。

于里昂热脸上流露出恍惚的神色，然后很快便缓过神来，他低低地垂下头，抬起手来一边努力遮掩着自己的胸部，一边迅速地抹了一把脸。他胸口的中间部位被摩擦得红了一片，乳房两侧也有着手掌的压痕，奶水仍有残余，正一滴一滴地从乳头上滚落，但相比之前已要好上太多。

“如果没事了的话，我想洗个澡，”于里昂热轻声说道，他羞赧地低着头，将湿透的衣裳仔仔细细地整理好，让自己尽可能地看起来体面一些，“请回吧，明天再继续查阅也不迟。”

于是他和于里昂热的第一次就这样略有遗憾地结束了。光之战士意犹未尽地回忆着，由于突然下起的大雨，再加上两人的身上已经被湖水浸透了，雅·修特拉就建议先在这附近找到一户人家借住一晚，大家也好将身体烤干。众人纷纷表示同意，于是一路小跑着往回赶，好不容易才在这人迹罕至的地方找到了一处可以避雨的地方，一对年轻的夫妇接待了他们，但是房间不多，只能按性别分开。桑克瑞德十分客气地表示他要在外面望风，因为据说这附近仍有独行食罪灵出没，阿尔菲诺紧随其后，于是原本很拥挤的小房间内，就又只剩下了光之战士和于里昂热二人，守着同一个壁炉，谁也没好意思把衣服脱下来好好地晾一晾。

最终还是一身铠甲的光之战士忍不住投了降：“抱歉，我实在是有点难受。不过别担心，我不会裸着身子在你面前乱晃的，我这就上床盖好被子。”他非常自觉地绕到于里昂热的身后去脱衣服，把每一件都展开挂好，然后全身赤裸着爬进被子里。

于里昂热的羞耻心再重要，湿透的衣服紧贴在身上的感觉到底也还是不舒服，他行为上不肯表现出来，身体还是忍不住轻轻打颤。

他忽然觉得背后有什么重物，这才察觉到原来是他的思绪过于纷乱，连占星盘都忘了摘下来，他便轻手轻脚地将占星盘和卡套放在了木桌上，刚刚才卸下背上的负担，就听见身后的人下了床，紧接着另一个“重物”压上来——是光之战士拖着被子将他拥进一个温暖的怀抱里，还贴着他的耳朵说话：“我想你最好还是脱了，‘技艺高超的魔法师’也是会着凉的。”

“只怕是有些人图谋不轨，而不是担心我会着凉。”从前那个不苟言笑的于里昂热如今竟也会开上一两句玩笑，但他说这话的时候听起来好像还有些生气，因此光之战士也不敢确定对方的态度。但于里昂热并没有将他推开，他便大着胆子抬起手来，生怕惊动了对方似的慢慢拉开潮湿的上衣，当他久违地触碰到那对柔软的乳房时，他感觉到怀里的人浑身紧绷起来，然后试探着将胸脯轻轻地压在他的掌心上。他知道这番生涩而又内敛的讨好已是于里昂热所能做到的极限，因此他兴奋不已，原本小心翼翼的动作都变得有些粗鲁起来。

在一阵布料的摩擦声之后，于里昂热已经和光之战士一样不着寸缕了。他看起来很不喜欢面对面的姿势，又或是他不好意思直面眼前的男人，因而将头偏向了一侧去，对方的性器官虽然也不是第一次见，但他仍然很回避地不肯用手去触碰，这样的反应和上次有所不同，看起来不像是害羞，反倒极为清冷。

光之战士布满了硬茧的手掌摸在他的大腿根上，绕过他的男性器官直直地奔向会阴处那道隐秘的肉缝。直到这时，于里昂热才有些紧张地轻轻喘息了一声，下意识地合拢双腿以阻止对方这种玩弄的行为，但几根手指的活动也并不需要多大的空间，于是他感觉到男人仔仔细细地抚摸他的阴蒂和阴道口，甚至尝试着插入进去，轻而易举地就在他又浅又窄的阴道里摸到了底。

“我不知道你的这套器官居然如此完备。”男人惊讶地说道，手指尖挑逗般在他的子宫口拨弄来拨弄去。

于里昂热睁大了眼睛，他几乎无法受控地发出了一声呻吟，然后立即用手去推对方的肩膀，“不要这样做……”他用上一种哀求的语气说道，这一举动终于让他忍不住红了耳根。光之战士先是辨认了一下，对方如此抗拒到底是因为害羞还是因为真的不喜欢，他初步判断为前者，于是在将阴茎插入时，故意让龟头在宫颈处多停留了一会，画着圈在那道细小的入口来回摩擦。

他感到包裹住他的肉穴在此时阵阵收缩起来，似乎给了他相当不错的反馈，可于里昂热看起来则没有自己的身体那样诚实，他轻轻摇了摇头，抬起手来遮住脸，如同遭受羞辱般感到无地自容。但他很快又被擒住了双手，一张胡茬没有刮干净的脸凑上来，笑容几乎夸张到欠打的程度，紧接着他们动了起来，于里昂热的身体被撞击得上下颤动，虽说人族的性器官并没有大得很过分，但他身为双性人，女性器官本就发育得不成熟，阴道比正常的成年女性要小上很多，因此被撑开到极限的感觉并不好受，甚至有些疼痛，唯一的好处就是这样能够照顾到穴内的每一处，不需要用上什么技巧，就能够刺激到敏感点，很快他就渐入佳境，连疼痛也变得不值一提。

他的嘴唇张开着，跟随着运动的节奏短促地呼吸，偶尔会从鼻腔里发出克制的哼声，既柔软又充满了取悦的意味，就像是他碍于脸面不肯接受，暗地里却偷偷妥协——这一向是他的做事风格。

光之战士空不出手来，又实在喜欢那对小巧的胸脯，便俯下身来将其含在了嘴里，乳头、乳晕，还包括周围一大块皮肤，都被吮吸啃咬，留下了一片红色的痕迹。于里昂热不禁想起上一次他们在笃学者庄园的事情，在被光之战士使用过后，他的乳房虽然不再由于涨奶而感到疼痛，可习惯于用他那双手战斗的大英雄在力道上不知轻重，也还是让他的胸口持续疼痛了一阵。

英雄总归是有着英雄的风度，于里昂热能够感觉到男人已经尽可能地关照了他，甚至阴茎仍留有一部分没有插入进去，生怕给他的私处造成什么伤害。于是他说道：“也不必如此温柔。”他努力稳住气息去讲话，一口流利的古英语让他很有古典的气质，配合他们此时如此“前卫”的行为，给光之战士带来了一种极为迷人的冲击。

于里昂热绝对应该为他说出口的这句话而感到后悔，因为下一秒他就感到自己的内脏仿佛都挤在了一起，他忍不住轻声惊呼，要用手扶住对方的手臂才不至于被顶上床头。他身前由于这样突然的刺激而射了一次，凶狠的抽送让他的小阴唇都被卷入进去，阴蒂和男人的肉棒压在一起彼此摩擦，让他尚且未从上一次高潮中缓过神来，就又被推上峰顶。他似乎难以承受过量的性快感，呼吸中甚至带上些哭腔，好在这样的折磨并未持续多久，还不至于让他丢人地开口哀求，光之战士从他痉挛不已的阴道内抽出了性器，精液射在他的小腹上，和他射出的东西混在一起，已经分不清是谁的了。

还要多亏了言出必行的桑克瑞德，说是出门望风，就绝不偷懒，直到天刚刚破晓才和阿尔菲诺拎着一些野菜和生肉回来，说是给这对夫妇的谢礼。而剩下的人们则全部是一副休息不够的样子，不知是昨夜出了什么状况，还是因为忧虑两个世界的未来而彻夜难眠。

“于里昂热，你怎么了？该不会因为昨天着了凉，生病了吧？”光之战士故意大声说道，生怕在场的人听不见似的。于里昂热脸色铁青地沉默了下来，他觉得这样的关心太过欲盖弥彰，他一点也不想回答。

“我看我们还是乖乖划船过去吧。”雅·修特拉再次提出了她绝妙的见解，这次连“技艺高超的魔法师”也不再持有反对意见了。


End file.
